elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Pei, Ieoh Ming
De in China geboren Amerikaan Ieoh Ming Pei wordt gezien als één van de belangrijkste naoorlogse architecten in de Verenigde Staten. Hij leverde het ontwerp voor legendarische projecten als de verbouwing van het Louvre, met de welbekende entree in de vorm van een glazen piramide en de Bank of China Tower in Hongkong. Ingenieursopleiding Omdat Pei senior een invloedrijk bankier was in Kanton (China), had zijn zoon de mogelijkheid om op 17-jarige leeftijd naar de Verenigde Staten te gaan om daar een ingenieursopleiding te volgen. Eigenlijk wilde hij architectuur studeren, maar hij was onzeker over zijn tekenvaardigheid. Op aanraden van de decaan van de Massachusetts Intsitute of Technology ging hij na zijn afstuderen aldaar alsnog voor architectuur. Op Harvard kreeg hij les van Bauhaus-coryfeeën Walter Gropius en Marcel Breuer. Controverse Doordat het werk van Pei altijd verbonden was aan commerciële bouw, is hij niet bij iedereen geliefd. Medestudent Philip Johnson noemde hem bijvoorbeeld 'meneer Succes' en weigert zijn invloed op moderne architectuur te erkennen. De eerste controverse ontstond toen Pei in 1948 ging werken voor de omstreden projectontwikkelaar Bill Zeckendorf. De andere studenten beschouwden hem als verrader, maar Pei mocht als jongeling wel meteen als architect aan grote projecten werken. In de jaren vlak na de oorlog heerste er een grote bouwwoede in Amerika, waarbij Zeckendorf een prominente rol vervulde. Bekende gebouwen die Pei - weliswaar onder toezicht van een hoofdarchitect - ontwierp, zijn het Mile High Center (1956) in Denver en Kips Bay Plaza (1963) in New York. Eigen bureau In 1955 richtte hij een eigen bureau op, omdat de teloorgang van zijn werkgever nabij was. Partners waren Henry N. Cobb en Eason Leonard, die respectievelijk als architect en bureaumanager werkten. Later kwam ook James Ingo Freed erbij, waarmee de huidige bureaunaam Pei Cobb Freed and Partners is te verklaren. Pei trok zich eind 1999 terug uit het bureau, om het wat rustiger aan te doen en zich te richten op projecten die zijn persoonlijke interesse hebben. Musea Pei heeft onnoembaar veel projecten op zijn naam staan, voornamelijk publieke gebouwen. Onmiskenbaar is zijn bijdrage aan de popularisering van musea, door de gebouwen sprekender en beter toegankelijk voor het publiek te maken. Een hoogtepunt is de oostvleugel van de National Gallery of Art in Washington. Het is een functioneel gebouw met scherpe, maar neutrale vormen. Zijn bekendste werk is echter de modernisering van het Louvre in Parijs, waarvoor president Mitterand hem in 1983 de opdracht gaf. Het schoot bij sommige Fransen in het verkeerde keelgat dat de verbouwing van een Frans nationaal monument aan een buitenlander werd overgelaten, maar het idee van een piramide als ingang voor een renaissance-gevel was helemaal gewaagd. Het hoofdkantoor van de Bank of China (1989) in Hongkong, de Bank of China Tower, is het grootste werk dat Pei in zijn geboorteland realiseerde. De gevel van de wolkenkrabber bestaat uit prismavormige vlakken, wat voor extra plastiek aan de minimalistische gevel zorgt. Prijzen Pei ontving gedurende zijn loopbaan veel prestigieuze prijzen. Zo was hij in 1983 winnaar van de Pritzker Prize. Daarnaast heeft hij van het American Institute of Architects (AIA) in vrijwel iedere categorie een onderscheiding gekregen. Door het zakentijdschrift Forbes werd Pei gerekend tot de tien belangrijkste architecten die in de VS hebben gewerkt. Category:Architect